Years Ago
by Han02
Summary: Aku takkan berhenti menunggumu. Aku akan tetap disini menunggumu, apapun yang terjadi, kemanapun kau pergi. Karena romansa ini akan selalu ada diantara kita/KrisTao/FanTao/Warning:Inside!


Title : Years Ago

Author : Missing Water

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao (EXO's Tao)

Other Cast : Kim Jong In (EXO's Kai), Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Jung Ahjumma (OC)

Rating : T

Genre : Drama

Disclaimer : -

Warning : Typo(s), quite boring story, and the other

* * *

**Missing Water Present**

**"YEARS AGO"**

_I'm still sit on this bench_

_With all of our memory_

_Waiting you to come back to me_

_Although, I know you will_

_Yeah, you will…_

_…_

**_Never come_**

**First POV**

Januari, puncak musim dingin, ketika orang lain sibuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka di depan tungku perapian aku memaksakan kaki ini untuk melangkah menuju taman. Menantang hawa dingin yang dapat mebekukan ku, atau pun badai yang dapat menerjang kapan pun. Asal kau tahu saja ini adalah rutinitas harianku sejak 'orang itu' berjanji akan kembali menemuiku di sini, secepatnya, itu janji terakhirnya…sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

**Writer POV**

Seorang pria 'manis' terduduk di sebuah _bench_, seorang diri, ditengah ancaman badai salju. Biar kata semua orang meneriakinya gila, barangkali dia akan tetap bertahan disana, sendirian. Taman nampak sangat sepi, tentu saja, orang-orang kini lebih memilih untuk bermalasan ditemani secangkir coklat panas atau sebotol _vodka_ untuk menghangatkan diri. Hanya nampak beberapa kendaraan yang lewat entah itu mobil konvensional, maupun pembersih salju yang masih senantiasa bergerak ditengah dingin.

Pria 'manis' tadi tampak menahan dingin, tapi, terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan situasi _extream_ seperti itu, mungkin karena terbiasa menahan dingin yang rutin datang…sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Adeul! Tao-ya! Masuklah sebentar lagi badai," ujar seseorang dari dalam rumahnya— yang dekat bersebelahan dengan taman.

"Ne, gamsahamnida Ahjumma, tapi saya tidak apa-apa," ucap pemuda tadi, Tao, sambil membungkuk sopan kepada Ahjumma tadi yang langsung menggeleng pasrah. Beliau sudah lelah memperingatkan orang nekat macam Tao, bayangkan saja setiap hari dia memperingatkan seorang bocah—dulunya, setiap hari dan selalu dibantah, kau rasakan saja siapa yang tidak jengkel mengingatkan seseorang setiap hari dan selalu dibantah— walau dengan halus, selama ya, kau tau sendiri,…sepuluh tahun.

"Ya sudah jika terjadi sesuatu kemarilah," ucap Ahjumma tersebut seraya menutup jendela rumahnya, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum tulus sang pemuda.

Sedetik kemudian paras menawan itu menunjukan gurat sedihnya, air mukanya tampak lelah, sangat, bola matanya tak lagi memancarkan cahaya yang ada hanya keputus asaan.

"Kenapa kau belum datang? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku unutk menunggu? Apa kau telah…telah…**melupakan **ku?"

* * *

_Ocean apart day _

_And I slowly go insane _

_I hear your voice on the line _

_But, it doesn't stop the pain _

_If I see you next to never _

_How can we stay forever?_

* * *

Badai benar-benar datang, Tao tetap bertahan. Setidaknya sampai beberapa saat sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar terasa membeku dan Jung Ahjumma —yang tadi, bergegas keluar bersama putranya—yang mungkin seumuran dengan Tao, menarik paksa tubuh setengah es tersebut kedalam rumah.

"Aish, Hyung, jangan memaksakan diri, kalau kau mati bagaimana? Eoh?" cela Jongin. Kim Jongin— putra Jung Ahjumma sambil menatap nanar pemuda yang sekarang duduk di dekat penghangat ruangan dengan keadaan mengenaskan, kaki yang terendam air hangat dan tubuh yang tertutup berlapis-lapis selimut.

"Jong-iie, jangan berkata begitu, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Tao-adeul kau memangnya bias membujuk Kyung-iie kalau sedang kesal dengamu sendirian?" ucap Jung ahjumma lalu memberikan secangkir coklat panas yang mengepul kepada Tao.

"Te—ri-ri…makasih banyak Ahjumma, ma…maaf, merepot…kan. Hatchi!" ucap Tao yang masih menggigil sambil menerima secangkir coklat dari Jung Ahjumma dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari wanita paruh baya tersebut.

'Lebih baik lagi kalau aku mati, Jongin-ah' batin Tao.

Dan malam itu Tao mengahbiskan harinya dengan bercengkrama di ruang tengah bersama Jongin dan sang Ibu tentunya.

* * *

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

* * *

Pertengahan Maret, awal musim semi. Tao melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju _bench_ yang sepuluh tahun ini selalu dia datangi. Kali ini dia nampak berbeda dengan kemeja putih digulung sampai siku dan celana panjang katun hitam, oh, jangan lupakan sebuah gitar _acoustic _yang tersampir di bahunya, dan satu lagi kali ini dia datang bersama…Jongin, dongsaengnya semasa kuliah dulu.

"Wah, Hyung tak kusangka kau bias main gitar juga, kukira kau hanya bisa memainkan _keyboard_…err, _keyboard_ komputer maksudku," ucap Jongin ketika Tao mulai memetik dawai gitar tersebut.

"Tidak sopan. Tentu saja aku bias bermain gitar kau pikir siapa gitaris 'The Heaven'? eoh?" balas Tao, tetap menarikan jari-jarinya di senar gitar.

"Ah, naega arraseo. Eh, hyung sebenarnya, ehm, kau kau tidak keberatan, umm-"

"Jangan bertele-tele bocah!" sahut Tao yang nampak jengkel karena Jongin tidak juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Oke-oke hyung, bukan bermaksud ikut campur atau kurang ajar ya, aku hanya mau tahu, sebenarnya siapa orang yang selama ini hyung sesalu nantikan itu?" ujar Jongin dengan raut wajah gugup, tampak sekali dari air mukanya bahwa dia takut menyakiti perasaan hyungnya itu.

"..." belum ada jawaban sejak dua menit terakhir setelah Jongin mengajukan pertanyaannya. Jongin mulai gugup, menerka-nerka apakah hyung-nya ini marah? Atau dia telah membuat Tao sedih? Entah, menurutku yang terakhir itu benar.

"A—a kalau tidak boleh tahu tidak apa kok hyung, lupakan saja" kali ini Jongin benar benar gugup pasalnya selam dia mengenal Tao tidak pernah pemuda 'manis' ini menunjukan raut muka sedih seperti itu.

"Yi Fan," ujar Tao singkat seraya menegakkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin.

"Eh?"

"Ya, kekasihku, setidaknya aku masih menganggapnya begitu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia pergi, entah kemana, dan dia berkata bahwa dirinya akan kembali menemuiku disini, secepatnya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu yang dia maksud cepat itu kapan…" Tao menghela napas pandangannya beralih ke kerumunan anak-anak sekolah dasar yang sedang bermain.

"Haah…" Jongin menghela napas sebentar, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya berada diposisi Tao saat ini, ditinggal begitu saja dengan janji yang mulai kau anggap sebagai dusta seiring waktu, "aku yakin dia pasti kembali hyung, siapa tadi? Yi Wan? Yi Yi? Yi Fan? Atau siapalah itu, dia pasti kembali hyung. Kalau tidak akan kupastikan manusia satu itu akan menyesal seumur hidup karena telah membuat hyungku menunggunya selama ini," ucap Jongin dengan wajah semangat dibuat-buat sambil menepuk bahu Tao…tidak pelan ku rasa.

"Singkirkan tangan mu bocah! Kau tadi bilang aku apamu? Hyungmu? Cih, kalau bukan karena aku menghormati Jung Ahjumma, tak sudi aku dekat-dekat denganmu," cibir Tao sambil menepis kasar tangan Jongin yang masih setia menepuk pundaknya.

"Uh, jahat sekali kau hyung," sahut Jongin dengan wajah sedih, lagi-lagi dibuat-buat, "Eomma, Tao-hyung membenciku, hiks, hiks," lanjut Jongin sambil berpura-pura menangis.

"Ck, iya-iya, aku tetap hyung-mu _kok_" ujar Tao yang mulai jengan dengan kelakuan sangat kekanakan Jongin. Umurnya saja 24, tapi kelakuannya sepeti bocah _kindergarten _disebrang taman.

"Hehe, hyung baik _deh_, kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maafmu, malaim ini kau harus mentraktirku di _Woodside_ _coffe _ya?" pinta Jongin setelah berhasil menghapus air mata palsunya.

"Mwo?! Tidak, tidak, aku tidak punya uang, kau tahukan tempat itu bagaimana?" protes Tao yang nampaknya enggan mengeluarkan uang berlebih(an) untuk dongsaeng-nya ini.

"Ayolah Hyung, jebal~" Jongin menatap Tao dengan wajah memelas.

"Haah, ne…ne…ne… kau puas? Kalau sampai aku tak bisa bayar biaya sewa aparteman kupastikan foto memalukanmu itu akan tersebar satu kantor, kalau perlu satu Seoul. Ingat itu!" acam Tao yang pada akhirnya menyetujui permintaan, ah, pemaksaan Jongin lebih tepatnya.

"Tenang saja Hyung itu takkan terjadi, jabatanmu kan lumayan pasti sebanding dengan gajinya. Hu'um aku yakin," ucap Jongin sambil memegang erat bahu Tao.

"Jam sembilan tepat, meja paling ujung seperti biasa,"

"Siap bos!"

* * *

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

* * *

"Ya! Hyung, maaf menunggu," sapa Jongin ketika kakinya masih bergerak menuju meja paling ujung yang sudah di tempati Tao.

"Hmm, tadinya aku sudah akan pulang kalau kau tak datang sampai hitungan kelima," balas Tao dingin sambil menatap tajam pada Jongin yang kali ini hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ehehehe…mianhae Hyung, mian. Tadi kau tahu sendiri aku harus lembur," bela Jongin yang kini telah duduk di hadapan Tao sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya,"ah, ketemu ini Hyung. Tadi ada orang yang menitipkan ini padaku, katanya untuk Huang Zi Tao Hyung," ujar Jongin sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Tao.

"Ehm," berdehem sembentar sambil melihat surat yang ditujukan kepadanya, "gomawo ne…" balas Tao sambil tersenyum seraya mengangkat surat tadi.

"Otte, bù yòng xiè Tao-gēge,"

* * *

_I took for granted, all the times _

_That I thought would last somehow _

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears _

_But I can't get near you now _

_Oh, can't you see it baby _

_You've got me going crazy_

* * *

Tao sudah berada diapartemennya sejak 30 menit yang lalu atau lebih tepatnya ketika waktu telah menunjukan pukul 01.07 waktu Korea Selatan. Setelah membersihkan diri Tao berbaring di sofa ruang tengah sambil melanyangkan tatapan menyelidik pada sepucuk kertas persegi panjanh berwarna biru muda yang dibubuhi namanya, dan tanpa pengirim.

"Hmm, apakah orang yang mengirim ini benar-benar mengenalku? Atau jangan-jangan dia _stalker_? Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku dekat dengan Jongin? Hmm…" Tao masih setia begumam sampai rasa penasaran memenuhi dirinya dan mendorong tangannya untuk membuka surat tersebut.

'**To : My Beloved Tao**

**From : Your Secret Admirer**

**Maaf, jika surat ini menganggumu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ku harap kau sangat baik-baik saja Aku telah mengamatimu akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata kau tetap tidak berubah ya dari dulu? Apakah kau masih suka segala sesuatu yang berbau panda? **

"Eh? Panda?" gumam Tao sambil menerawang langit-langit rumah, mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan masa lalunya bersama sang kekasih.

**[Flashback : On]**

_Minggu kedua bulan Juni, masih dalam suasana liburan musim panas yang teramat panas. Taman-taman kota, pantai, oh, dan jangan lupakan taman hiburan yang penuh dengan wanaha permanian yang tampak sangat mengasyikan, semua ramai. Tak berbeda dengan Seoul Park yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang bersantai bersama keluarga, teman, kekasih dan beberapa pedagang yang nampak berjejer rapi di lahan yang memang dikhususkan untuk mereka. Lebih detail lagi kita akan melihat segerombolan orang yang sedang mengadakan pesta taman kecil-kecilan, mereka adalah keluarga Wu dan Huang. _

_ "__Kau suka sekali ya dengan panda? Aku jadi iri," ucap seorang anak bersurai pirang cerah yang tengah menatap iri pada sebuah boneka panda yang berada di pelukan seorang bocah lima tahun sambil mempuotkan bibir mungilnya._

_"__Umm… iya~ Tuan Panda itu lucu sekali, Tao suka~" ucap Tao, pemilik boneka panda sambil membalikan boneka tersebut seraya mengusapkan pipi tembamnya dengan hidung sang boneka._

_"__Tidak boleh, Tao-er tidak boleh menyukai Tuan Panda, Tao punya Kris-gegē! Tao-er tidak boleh suka sama Tuan Panda, Tao-er hanya boleh suka sama gegē! Tuan Panda jahat!" ucap Kris, anak berambut pirang, sambil merebut boneka panda Tao lalu melemparnya. Sedangkan Tao, mulai berkaca-kaca mata beningnya tampak memerah, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai…_

_"__Hiks…hiks…Klis-gegē jahat! Tao benci! Hwe~ Mama… Klis-gegē nakal!" …Tao menangis sesenggukan lalu berlari kepelukan sang bunda. Kris menatap punggung bocah itu dengan rasa bersalah dan menyesal karena telah membuat Tao kesayangannya menangis. Dia segera mengambil boneka panda yang telah membuatnya sangat jengkel itu lalu berlari kecil menuju kursi dimana Tao terduduk dipangkuan sang bunda._

_"__Tao-er, sudah ya, jangan menangis, lihat itu, Kris-gegē datang dengan Tuan Panda, sudah ya, jangan menangis…anak mama tidak boleh menangis, oke? Lihat Kris-gegē sudah sampai," ucap Sang Ibunda sambil menenangkan putra kesayangannya itu._

_"__Tao-er, duì bù qi, maafkan gegē ne? Gegē janji tidak akan nakal lagi," ucap Kris dengan nada penuh penyesalan._

_"__Gegē janji? Tidak boleh bohong ya~"_

_"__Un, gegē janji"_

**[Flashback : Off]**

"Aish…aku jadi ingat wajah Yi Fan saat itu, manis sekali. Aku merindukanmu Gē, aku percaya kau akan kembali." ucap Tao kepada dirinya sendiri. Tak berniat unutk menghabiskan kelanjutan surat tersebut Tao segera menaruh surat tersebut di atas meja dan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat, tanpa melihat akhir dari surat yang dibacanya.

* * *

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

* * *

Pagi telah tiba, waktu bagi Tao untuk bekerja. Setelah selesai mandi dan menuntaskan sarapannya, dia segera melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa surat yang dibacanya kemarin masih tergeletak di atas meja.

**...**

"Hyung, ayo temani aku makan," ajak Jongin yang kini telah berdiri di depan meja kerja Tao.

"Oh, sudah jam satu rupanya, kau duluan saja bocah, aku tak berminat. Ah! Kau ajak Kyungsoo-mu itu saja aku yakin dia mau," jawab Tao sambil melihat arlojinya sekilas lalu kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di depannya.

"Ya sudahlah hyung. Oh, iya, kau ke tamankan hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, kapan aku tak kesana, eoh?"

"Ehe…mian, aku hanya mau bilang aku nanti tak bisa menemani mu, aku ada janji dengan Kyungie. Ya sudah hyung selamat bersenang-senang" ujar Jongin yang langsung menghilang dari hadapan Tao.

"Aish…Jinjja, anak itu benar-benar."

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh, sudah malam rupanya, Tao segera membereskan meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas dokumen. Setelah mengucap salam kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya Tao segera menuju ke taman, tak lupa di temani segelas _vanilla latte _di menyamankan diri di atas _bench_ yang sama dengan _bench_ yang pernah Ibundanya duduki sambil menenangkan dirinya yang tengah menangis puluhan tahun yang lalu.

**Dddrrtt… Dddrrtt…**

Ponselnya bergetar segera dihidupkan layar ponsel tersebut tanpa melepaskan genggaman _vanilla latte_-nya. Ternyata dia mendapatkan satu _unread messege_ dari… nomor tak dikenal.

**'****Ah, ternyata nomor ponselmu tak pernah kau ubah ya? Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau ternyata suka ****_vanilla latte_****.'**

Tao hampir menyemburkan minumannya ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Ayolah, orang mana yang tidak terkejut jika tahu dirinya sedang diikuti.

'Siapa ini? Jongin? Tidak, tidak, mana mau dia menghamburkan waktunya hanya untuk berkirim pesan denganku. Atau jangan-jangan aku punya_ stalker_? Berani-beraninya dia menguntitku! Mana dia?!' batin Tao seraya mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar tempat duduknya. Dia tetap setia mengeliminasi satu per satu objek yang ada sampai ponselnya begetar lagi, ada pesan masuk.

**'****Kau mencariku ya? Haha… wajah kebingungan mu itu terlihat imut sekali, Manis'**

'Apa-apaan ini!? Manis? Cih, kalau ketemu akan ku hajar dia!'

**Dddrrrtt…**

**'****Masih mencariku, jangan harap kau dapat menemukanku'**

'Sial! Dia menantangku rupanya.'

"Hei! Keluar kau, tunjukan dirimu! Dasar pengun-" Tao berteriak keras sambil mngedarkan pandangannya. Namun, belum selesai dia menghardik _stalker_ tersebut seseorang telah berada dihadapannya. Seorang pria kurasa, dengan baju serba hitam, berkacamata hitam dan juga menggunakan masker, tipikal preman dalam film-film.

"Kau mencariku, eoh?" ucap pria tadi sambil terus berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Berhenti disana bodoh! Atau aku akan menghajarmu!" perintah Tao, yang tidak digubris samasekali oleh pria di depannya. Bukannya berhenti pria tadi malah sudah menangkap tangan kiri Tao. Reflek Tao segera membanting tubuh jangkung tersebut hingga mencium tanah. Tidak sia-sia dirinya berlatih _wushu_ sejak kecil. Tanpa mengulur waktu Tao segera menghampiri pria yang disinyalir sebagai preman tadi untuk melancarkan serangannya. Pria serba hitam tadi segera bangkit. Sadar yang menjadi lawannya kali ini bukanlah seorang yang lemah Tao segera menendang pria tersebut tepat di perutnya.

"Ughh…" pria serba hitam tadi melenguh kecil karena menahan sakit akibat tendangan yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Sebelum Tao berhasil memperparah keadaannya pria serba hitam itu segera menghindar lalu bangkit dan membalas Tao, membanting tubuh atlet _wushu _itu hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan permukaan tanah.

"Hanya itu kah kemapuan mu bocah? Berani sekali kau melawanku," ucap pria serba hitam dengan nada mengejek, "akan ku ajari kau sopan santun," ucapnya sambil menodongkan pistol ke pelipis kiri Tao, "jangan bergerak ataupun berteriak jika kau tidak mau hidupmu berakhir saat ini juga!" ancam pria tersebut.

Tao hanya diam, terimakasih saja dia masih mau hidup lebih lama, kalaupun mati ia tidak mau mati mengenaskan di taman. Pemuda itu hanya diam, pasrah. Mencoba merapalkan semua do'a yang dihapalnya.

'Mama maafkan Zi Tao karena selama ini Zi Tao selalu nakal. Papa maaf karena Tao belum bisa membuat Papa bangga. Zhao Laoshi, maafkan Tao karena Tao selalu terlambat latihan. Teman-teman maafkan aku karena aku sering mengejek kalian. Jongin, maafkan hyung karena hyung belum mengajakmu ke Paris. Dan…untuk Kris-gegē, maaf aku tidak dapat menunggumu lagi Gē…aku mencintaimu,' batin Tao miris mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirnya di dunia.

Tao segera berniat membuka matanya, menghadapi hal yang mungkin akan menjadi hal terakhir di dunia ini…Namun, belum sempat Tao membuka mata…

**DUAAR‼‼**

Suara pelatuk pistol yang ditarik menggema di kepalanya. Bayang orang-orang yang disayanginyapun satu per satu mulai bermunculan. Kepingan-kepingan memorinya mulai berlomba-lomba muncul. Saat dia pertamakali mendapat hadiah mobil _remote control_ dari ayahnya, tahun pertamanya di_kindergarten_, saat dia bermain dengan teman-temannya, saat pertamakali dia menginjakan kaki di_ elementary school_, latihan wushu pertamanya, medali pertamannya, acara kelulusan, tiga tahunnya di_ junior school_, tahun pertamanya di _high school, _acara kelulusan, saat Kris menyatakan perasaan padanya, ciuman pertama mereka, hari-hari kerjanya dan…ingatan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Pria serba hitam tadi segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tao. Lalu melepas masker yang dipakainya bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai jahat. Segera bibirnya tepat disamping telinga Tao.

"Bukankah rasanya menyenangkan? Huh?" ucapnya sarkas.

Tao masih dapat mendengar suara orang itu dan segera membuka matanya sebelum―

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cup**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibirnya. Matanya segera mendelik tajam, menghujam siapa saja yang telah kurang ajar menciumnya. Tao hendak melawan, namun, seluruh tubuhnya telah dikunci oleh orang itu, tidak sadar jika tidak ada satupun darah menetes dari pelipisnya. Kuncian pria serba hitam tadi mulai mengendur, Tao memenfaatkannya untuk segera melepaskan diri dari pria seba hitam tadi.

**BUAGH!**

Satu pukulan mendarat manis di wajah pria serba hitam tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Eoh?" Tao masih tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tak terluka sedikitpun, err…kecuali mentalnya. Tangannya segera mencengkram wajah pria yang menurutnya kurang ajar tadi, lalu ditarik paksa kacamata hitam itu. Dan…

"K-kau…t-tidak m-mungkin! Mustahil!" tanpa sadar Tao berteriak keras, badannya bergetar hebat, dia menelan ludahnya kasar. Ternyata…

"Ya, aku… telah kembali, **Baby Panda**," itu Yi Fan!

"G-gegē, a-aku…Uh, hiks…hiks… kenapa lama sekali!? Hiks…hiks" tangis Tao pecah di pelukan pria itu.

"Maaf, lama, tapi aku menepati janjiku bukan?" ucap Yi Fan sambil menenangkan pemuda manis di pelukannya. Namun, hanya dibalas senggukan. Yi Fan tersenyum…

"Pistol mainan ini berguna juga ya? Hehe…" menghela napas sebentar, "aku pulang changiya"

* * *

_I wonder how we can survive _

_This romance _

_But in the end if I'm with you _

_I'll take the chance _

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

* * *

_But, in the end, I know that I'm not right at all_

_You finally come…_

_Yeah, come back to me_

**END**

* * *

Ya! Halo semuanya... haha... pasti asing ya denger Pen Name saya? Ya kan? Ya kan? Hehe...

Oke semuanya perkenalkan nama, eh, Pen Name saya maksudnya, Missing Water. Garing? Aneh? Maaf, karena saya orangnya emang gitu.

Eits, tapi kata temen-temen saya, saya itu humoris lho~ #nggak penting!

Lanjut lagi, ini adalah story fiction pertama saya, bisa dibilang ini penambilan perdana saya.

Maaf, kalau alurnya pasaran, garing, dan endingnya maksa banget.

Dan untuk lirik-lirik disana itu punya Richard Marx. Tau? Enggak? Ya udah sama ._.

Enggak-enggak, itu adalah lirik lagu nya Oom **Richard Marx** judulnya** Right Here Waiting For You** #cieleh judulnya

Udah sekian dari saya dan jangan lupa

**Review ya~! Yametekudasai! Jebal~!**

**.**

Eh, enggak ding, mau jadi Silent Reader juga boleh, saya menerika kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun. Menerima Bash, Flame dan kawan-kawannya, asal jangan bakar rumah saya aja...

Oke sekian

**TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA :) :) :)**


End file.
